1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone provided with camera functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some cellular phones are provided with camera functionality as well as phone functionality and mail functionality. This type of cellular phone (camera cell phone) comprises an imaging optical system and an imaging device such as a CCD. An optical image of an object is formed on an imaging surface of the CCD via the imaging optical system. The optical image produced on the imaging surface is subjected to photoelectrical conversion so that image data of the object is obtained.